


Broken hearts Broken bottles

by Maryam_Monroe (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, AU en el cual Roxy tiene el cabello largo de niña, Crush, Dirxy, F/M, Friendzone, Longhaired!Roxy, M/M, Sadstuck, probablemente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título alternativo: ...En el cual Roxy está enamorada de Dirk desde que son niños pero él solo tiene ojos para Jake (cuando lo conoce) aunque ella se niega a abandonarle incluso cuando él sólo la necesita para ser su paño de lágrimas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siete años.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Name is Dirk Strider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481506) by [stipulativeTzigane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipulativeTzigane/pseuds/stipulativeTzigane). 



> Esto es corto.  
> Probablemente todos los capítulos lo serán.  
> Por cierto.  
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo para Homestuck  
> c:

—Dirk.

Silencio.

—Diiiiiiiiirk.

La sala se mantuvo callada pese a sus chillidos agudos y feminizados.

—¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!

Cuando la niña de cabellera rubia siguió sin respuesta por parte del niño de gafas de anime, estiró los brazos, cerró los puños, se puso de puntillas, tomó aire y…

—Si vuelves a gritar te meto un cojín en la boca Lalonde.

Roxy soltó una risita baja mientras levantaba una esquina de la manta que cubría el televisor, revelando al pequeño Dirk Strider oculto en un fuerte de almohadas, cojines y sábanas con Cal y la pantalla. Inclinado sobre un tazón lleno hasta el borde de palomitas con extra  mantequilla, tenía los ojos fijos en la misma (o al menos eso parecía) e ignoraba olímpicamente a la niña dentro del pijama de Hello Kitty.

—Me aburro. —espetó ésta.

—Llama a mamá Lalonde y déjanos solos —le respondió él, refiriéndose a la madre de Roxy como sólo él hacía. Una vez más, Roxy quiso darle un par de buenas patadas al estúpido títere que acaparaba el “nosotros” de Dirk, sin ella.

—Es tarde. Está durmiendo. —se excusó ella, balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies.

—Entonces duerme tú también —le espetó Dirk.

—¡Mi mami me dejó aquí para que me cuidaras! —ella dio un pisotón furioso al suelo.

—Mamá Lalonde te dejó aquí para que mi hermano te cuidara —puntualizó él.

—¡Quiero ver televisión! —chilló, finalmente.

El pequeño Strider se volvió a mirarla.

—Nada de niñas en el fuerte Strider.

Roxy enrojeció, sin saber si era por indignación o nerviosismo al sentir la mirada penetrante del Strider sobre ella.

—¡Cal no es un Strider!

—Cal es demasiado asombroso para responderte —el niño regresó su atención al televisor—. Y no es una niña que huele a fresas y a gato.

—¡No te metas con Mutini! —el tono de voz de la rubia subía y se volvía más agudo. —¡Le diré a mi mami que no me dejaste ver televisión en toda la noche! ¡Y que no pude dormir por el ruido! ¡Y ella le dirá al señor Strider! ¡Y él te hará cosas malas!

—Cállate y entra al fuerte. —le gruñó Dirk, apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio. Roxy chilló de alegría antes de arrastrarse dentro del fuerte y tumbarse junto a Dirk, su brazo y hombro derechos rozando los izquierdos de él, pese al espacio de sobra que tenía para ella sola. Dirk no se quejó. Estaba acostumbrado a la invasión del espacio personal por parte de la Lalonde. Siempre era la misma rutina, desde que se conocían. Rose Lalonde dejaría a su hija en manos de su mejor amigo, Dave Strider, porque tenía alguna conferencia importante sobre su libro, o Dave abandonaría a Dirk al cuidado de Rose y Roxy por alguna rueda de prensa importante en otro país sobre su nueva película.

En días como ese, los dos niños se quedarían solos en el Pent-house de los Strider, discutirían por la televisión, Roxy se quedaría dormida sobre Dirk, y él tendría que llevarla en brazos al dormitorio. Y no la llevaría al cuarto de invitados, donde se suponía que dormiría; la dejaría en la misma cama que él, aunque fuera pensada para una sola persona, porque sabía que a la niña Lalonde le aterraba dormir sola. Roxy “confundiría” el torso del pequeño Strider con la almohada, y amanecería con los brazos enredados en él por la mañana. Ella trataría de ver los ojos de Dirk cuando despertara, pero él se negaría a abrirlos sin tener sus increíblemente asombrosos lentes de sol puestos, aunque significara perseguir a Roxy por todo el apartamento hasta que la niña se tropezara con Cal y callera al suelo, o hasta que Dirk perdiera la paciencia y le tirara del cabello que le caía por la espalda, y ella soltara las gafas al llevase las manos hacia la cabeza dolorida. Ella patearía a Cal con fuerza en venganza, y Dirk tendría que ordenar pizza para el desayuno porque ella estaría demasiado indignada para siquiera hacer unas tostadas, esto último sólo si la persecución por las gafas terminaba de la peor manera.

Era otra historia si se quedaban en la mansión Lalonde.


	2. Doce años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short.  
> Shame on you, writer.

—Rocks.

Nada.

—Roxy, abre la puerta.

El niño permaneció sin respuesta. Se inclinó, y pegó la oreja a la puerta. El sonido de sollozos y de metal contra mental llegó a sus oídos, acabando con el último nervio que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

—¡Mierda, Lalonde! ¡Abre la puerta! —Dirk golpeó la puerta pintada de rosa con sus no tan pequeños puños de infante. Cuando nada pasó, se echó hacia atrás, dispuesto a derribarla si era necesario, alzó el pie y…

—¡Deja de gritar! Ya salgo…

Suspirando de alivio, el rubio esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba el cerrojo y la manija se movía lentamente.

—¿Qué…? Dios, Roxanne. —la niña aún sostenía el par de tijeras que había sacado de la cocina, después de que Dirk le tirara del pelo con la fuerza suficiente para que se cayera de culo al suelo marmoleo a cuadros de ajedrez, y le hiciera soltar un chillido de dolor agudo que hizo eco en toda la habitación. En la mano libre, sostenía los mechones rubios que antes conectaban con su cráneo y los apretaba con fuerza. Su cabello, antes largo y lacio por su columna, terminaba en mechones desiguales por el inicio del cuello, y estaba alborotado y despeinado. Lágrimas aún húmedas bajaban por el rostro de la niña Lalonde.

—N-no… Quiero que vuelvas a jalarme el cabello.  —alegó, sin mirarle a los ojos—. Ni siquiera quiero que _puedas_ hacerlo.

—Roxy… —Dirk abrió los brazos hacia ella, e inmediatamente ella abrió los puños, dejando caer al suelo las tijeras y sus cabellos rubios, lanzándose hacia el pecho del niño. Segundos después, empezó a sollozar en su hombro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, acariciándole la espalda con una mano. Roxy sujetó con fuerza los bordes de su camisa.

—Estúpido. —masculló.

—Es tu culpa por haberte metido con Cal…

Roxy le apartó de un empujón y retrocedió tambaleándose, pisando las tijeras y haciéndose un tajo que atravesó limpiamente su calcetín fucsia. Pareció no darse cuenta.

—¡Sólo piensas en ese estúpido muñeco! —le chilló—. “¡Cal es asombroso!” “¡Oh, Cal, veamos una película!” “¡Cal dice que las niñas gato apestan!” ¡Yo no te importo! —en medio de su cólera, pateó la puerta, con el pie herido. —¡Mierda! —medio gritó, medio sollozó, encogiéndose de dolor.

—Rox, cálmate… —Dirk dio un paso hacia ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y ella retrocedió dos más con el pie sangrante y cojeando.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó.

—¡Roxy, escúchame! —él la sujetó de los hombros antes de que saliera huyendo, sabiendo que tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla en su sitio. —Eso no es verdad. —Le espetó, apretando su agarre —Y lo sabes.

Roxy quiso replicar, pero nada más que un sonido ahogado salió de sus labios.

—Lo siento. —masculló. Dirk le apretó una mano cariñosamente.

—A tu madre no le gustará esto. —comentó, acariciando uno de los mechones destrozados de la cabeza rubia de la niña. Ella sonrió amargamente.

—Lo dudo. Cuando me ve siempre me dice que el cabello largo no es digno de una señorita. Le encanta recordarme que en los veintes era el peinado de moda.

—Venga —la interrumpió él, sacándola del umbral de la habitación—, vamos a buscar algo para curarte ese pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK YEAH ENGLISH NOTES  
> Anyway  
> While I end Chapter Three I'll be probably traslading this so, be patient, gringos (?)!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tendrá entre seis y diez capítulos probablemente. Como dice el principio está "inspirado" en "Your Name Is Dirk Strider". (Y está en inglés... ...Aunque no creo que eso sea problema si pudieron leer el comic.)


End file.
